


Our Hearts Are Kyber

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Just Stars with People Names [1]
Category: Naruto, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Character Death, Dog-teeth Kakashi, Dog-teeth Sakumo, Fluff and Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, I Tried, Implied Body Modification, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's Space I Can Do What I Want, Kakashi is Jyn, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Orochimaru, Orochimaru is Galen, Other, Sakumo is Lyra, Snake-like Orochimaru, That's Not How The Force Works, The Empire is Fucked Up Okay, The Force Ships It, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dog-like Hatakes, implied alien physiology, mostly angst, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: You are made of planets and oceans and no one owns them.Just like no one owns you. -Nikita Gill“Idiot, stop talking like you’re going to die.” Orochimaru hissed, eyes narrowed. Their nails dug into the soft underside of his wrists. “We escaped together, we will stay together.”Sakumo let his lips curl up into a smile. Four standard solar cycles ago they wouldn’t have cared, let alone been able to say as much. He pressed a kiss to Orochimaru’s nose. They hissed something that might have been a laugh and slipped free with a toss of their long hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiruma_Musouka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiruma_Musouka/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIRUMA! I'm so sorry this is late? But it kind of ate my brain so now you get a whole series! In other news my sis and I went to see Rogue One over Christmas and I am still very emotionally compromised. I walked out of the theater and started planning this so, yeah I got nothing, but there are a lot of one shots coming in various verses because I have no self control.

    Sakumo jolted out of sleep and froze, the same way a rabbit did when it was spotted as he sat bolt upright in bed. The low hum of the air circulator and Orochimaru’s slow breathing were the only sounds he could make out over the blood rushing in his ears. He sniffed the air but all he could smell was the same re-purposed air. The hair on the back of his neck was bristling. Something was wrong. 

    A cool hand wrapped around his wrist. His eyes darted to the side, the only part of him he could bring himself to move. Orochimaru was awake, their eyes barely visible, slivers of gold beneath dark lashes. Their hand tightened around his wrist for a moment before releasing it. He nodded, acknowledging the silent message. So they felt it to. 

   They dressed in somber quiet. It felt as if making the smallest noise would bring the unnamed threat crashing down on their heads. The alarm shattered the heavy silence. They both whirled towards the sudden noise, Sakumo drawing his tanto and Orochimaru pointing a blaster before they realized just what had happened. Sakumo huffed a laugh and relaxed, re-sheathing his tanto and stepping into Orochimaru’s space. Orochimaru looked like they were still contemplating shooting the alarm. They pursed their lips as they decides that it wasn’t worth the mess. Sakumo brought his hands up to cup their face and rested their foreheads together. Orochimaru slide their hands up to curl around his wrists, and pressed into his hold. 

   “Whatever happens Lovely. I love you, Kakashi loves you. I will do anything in my power to keep you safe.” 

    “Idiot, stop talking like you’re going to die.” Orochimaru hissed, eyes narrowed. Their nails dug into the soft underside of his wrists. “We escaped together, we will stay together.” 

    Sakumo let his lips curl up into a smile. Four standard solar cycles ago they wouldn’t have cared, let alone been able to say as much. He pressed a kiss to Orochimaru’s nose. They hissed something that might have been a laugh and slipped free with a toss of their long hair. They gave a small smile.

    “Come on mutt. Let’s go get Kakashi. The fields won't tend themselves.”

    The next hour past as usual, but there was still the heavy unease lingering. Lurking in the corners, waiting to be glimpsed out of the corner of an eye. 

    Orochimaru brushed Kakashi’s hair out of his face and pulled it back into a tail. 

    “Touka-san.” Kakashi was careful not to move his head, remaining as still as when he first sat down, but there was a wariness to his posture. “What’s going to happen.” 

    Orochimaru’s hands stilled for a second, before smoothing over Kakashi’s hair once again and wrapped it into an even tighter spiral. The Hatake’s always had been strong with the force, for good or for ill. It would do no good to hide it from him. They pinned down the ends of Kakashi’s hair. 

    “I don’t know cub.” They said barely loud enough for anyone to hear. They brought their hand up to their own bun and slipped a pin free. The kyber snake glinted in the low industrial light. They sighed. 

    “I don’t know. But whatever happens,” Orochimaru slide the pin into Kakashi’s hair, the clear crystal practically disappearing among the white strands. “We will always be with you. Trust in the force.” 

    Kakashi turned, his young face solemn. They leaned forward and brushed their lips over his forehead. The moment passed and they stood, the three of them moving out of the small house out into the fields. 

    Farm living was not glamorous. It was hard and long and dirty work. Orochimaru loved it. Sakumo could tell, as much as they complained about the state of their hair and their aching muscles at the end of the day, they reveled in it. It was different from their work before. Better. 

    There was a certain joy to growing things that couldn’t be found elsewhere, and certainly not in the pristine halls of the Empire. It was as if, with each new sprout, the force sang. Every new life a note until the entire field was a choir, not hear but felt somewhere deep inside. 

    It was a peace that was shattered not an hour after dawn, when Sakumo felt a ship approach, long before any of his senses picked up on it. The force falling into silence louder than any alarm. He ran to where Kakashi was shooing the birds away, his hands landing on his shoulders as he overbalanced onto his knees. He pressed his tanto into Kakashi’s hands. Their eyes met. “You know what to do.” 

    Kakashi was off like a shoot, heading for the small shelter hidden deep in the caves of the mountains. Sakumo notice with a small surge of pride that he made certain to cover all his tracks. Good. You never knew who they would bring with them. The pride was quickly overrun with panic. Orochimaru. 

    He breathed in deeply, hoping to catch their scent, but there was only compost and manure, dead things and growing things and petrichor. They were downwind then. Sakumo heard the ship touch down, heard the gusts of the landing gears engaging. And he ran.

    He fought down a growl as the small smudges resolved themselves into figures. 

    “I have to say Orochimaru, the farming life really doesn’t suit you.” Danzo said with all his self important derision. He looked terribly out of place with his smug sneer and eye patch and immaculately pressed robes. Sakumo focused his attention on the ‘troopers behind him. Take out the ‘troopers then the councilman was fair game. If he went for Danzo first he would just get shot. He could feel his claws growing, the sharp points of them pressing into the heel of his palm. 

    He lunged for the closest ‘trooper and dug his claws into their helmet, before yanking. He left them unmoving on the ground with their head hanging at an unnatural angle. He tackled the next and wrestled away their blaster, leaving them with several charred holes in their torso and head. He went to keep going but he was knocked to the ground and kept there, no matter how he struggled, his nose crushed into the dirt. All he could smell was his own blood. 

    “I see you still have your attack dog.” Danzo said and Sakumo surged, trying to throw the ‘troopers pinning him.  “You, go search. The whelp is around here somewhere.”

    “Kakashi is dead.” Sakumo stilled instantly. Their voice was as cold as  it had been before. Had Orochimaru sensed something? Had something happened to Kakashi? His heart beat loud in his ears, a cacophony of panic and rage. 

    “Mmmh.” Sakumo heard footsteps move. “You see, there was a time I might have believed that. You were always so  _ dedicated. _ ” 

    Sakumo tensed. He didn’t like where this was going. 

    “However,” Sakumo felt his blood run cold. He shifted his head and managed to glimpse them out of the corner of his eye. Orochimaru was standing shock still, surrounded by ‘troopers, Danzo at their back. Danzo leaned over to whisper in Orochimaru’s ear, as if they were sharing a secret. Sakumo heard them anyway. 

    “Given the trick you just tried to pull with your mutt here, I think you’ll forgive me, if I don’t trust you.”  

    At Danzo’s signal two ‘troopers moved to stand on either side of Orochimaru. “Take them to the ship and get them settled. Make sure they don’t leave.”

    Sakumo bucked, squirming and biting, clawing at any part of the ‘troopers he could reach. He had to get to Orochimaru. He couldn’t let them go back. They would suffocate in the sterile walls of the Empire. They would lose themself, hide themself away behind logic and theory to escape the cruelty. He couldn’t let that happen to them. Not again. He wouldn’t let that happen. He had already seen them wither away once. 

    “Orochimaru!”  They looked back from where they were being escorted and his heart broke to see the ice closing over their eyes. 

    Danzo cast him a calculating look, before striding up the gangplank after Orochimaru, issuing his final orders. “Find the whelp quickly. It will make wonderful leverage. Shoot the mongrel. He’s more trouble than he’s worth.”

    He closed his eyes as he felt the blaster press against his neck. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He stretched his senses as far as he could, brushing against the  _ coolslickscalescomeherecomehome _ sense of Orochimaru and straining to reach the  _ smallsparksozoneonacleardayprotectcub  _ of Kakashi. 

     He felt the heat of the blaster barrel. 

     Then he didn’t feel anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi calling Oro, Touka-san comes from here: http://blackkatmagic.tumblr.com/post/152885638970/goofy-thought-i-had-after-reading-the-asks-about


End file.
